Midnight
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Precisava chegar antes de meia-noite ou tudo estaria perdido. O amor da sua vida estaria perdido.


**Categoria:****[Tributo] Sexta-Feira 13/2013**; AU (vampire); Slash M/M; Drama; Humor; Non-sense.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Brincadeiras com a mitologia vampiresca (?); violencia implícita, vampirofobia?  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Precisava chegar antes de meia-noite ou tudo estaria perdido. O amor da sua vida estaria perdido.

**N.A:** **PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA MARIANA PADALECKI!** FELIZ NATAL, TWIN! eu sei q tivemos ocupadas esses dias (ou esses meses ) mas como eu acabei plotando e tive algum tempo, resolvi fazer esses presentes para vc! Espero q goste

**Midnight**

Blaine corria o mais rápido que suas belas, mas curtas pernas permitiam. Precisava chegar antes de meia-noite ou tudo estaria perdido.

O amor da sua vida estaria perdido.

Ou melhor dizendo, eles estariam presos por toda a eternidade, pois é óbvio que Blaine nunca deixaria Kurt sozinho. Isso era o que acreditava quando começou essa loucura horas atrás, pouco depois que Kurt foi capturado, agora sabia que se não fosse rápido o suficiente ficaria eternamente sozinho.

Enfim chegou ao topo da torre mais alta. Um dos guardas tentou pará-lo, Blaine se deixou ser impedido por nada mais que alguns segundos, tempo que usou para dar um soco, antes de voltar a correr, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás ou sem se importar com a dor em sua mão. Nada disso importava se chegasse tarde demais.

Só parou ao chegar à porta, abrindo-a com a chave que conseguira com muita dificuldade.

_-Oh, aí está você, eu estive te procurando desde sempre._

-Blaine?- Kurt ergueu a cabeça de onde estava, sentado num canto escuro do aposento. –O que...? Como você me achou?

-Eu explico os detalhes depois, já é quase sábado...- ele disse rápido, indo para uma parede distante e colocando alguma coisa lá antes de correr até Kurt, abaixando-se e o abraçando, usando seu corpo como um escudo. –Cuidado, isso vai ser bem barulhento.- antes que Kurt pudesse perguntar uma explosão aconteceu.

Ambos tossiram com a fumaça e poeira, quando ambas se dissiparam um pouco, foi possível ver um grande buraco onde antes havia uma parede. A lua cheia brilhava iluminando o céu e o aposento.

-Blaine...

-Não temos tempo, você não pode estar aqui quando não for mais sexta-feira...

Isso mesmo. Sexta-feira 13, o único dia do ano em que vampiros perdiam seus poderes e, o melhor, se você os prendesse até dia 14 eles ficariam presos para sempre, caso tentassem sair virariam pó, ou fora isso que lhe disseram, agora sabia a verdade: mesmo sem tentar fugir, eles virariam pó. Kurt ainda podia sair, mas não por muito tempo, só faltava um minuto para meia-noite.

-Qual é o plano? Como vamos fugir?

Blaine ouviu as vozes dos guardas vindo da escadaria, correu para a porta, trancando-a. Lá se fora o plano A, hora do plano B.

-Vamos pular. –ele disse antes de olhar para o relógio. 40 segundos.

-Enlouqueceu? Você não sobreviveria uma queda dessas, mesmo se caísse na água e não nas pedras...

-Seus poderes voltam assim que der meia-noite, certo? Só temos de torcer para que isso aconteça antes da queda ser fatal...

-Isso é perigoso demais! Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso!

Batidas na porta impediram Blaine de responder de imediato, mas logo ele se recuperou, mantendo o olhar no relógio.

-Se eu ficar eles me matam quando abrirem a porta e isso vai ser logo... melhor corrermos.

-Blaine, não...aah!-Kurt gritou quando sentiu o corpo de Blaine colidindo contra o seu, jogando ambos para fora da torre para o céu estrelado.

Eles estavam caindo e Blaine estava sorrindo, claro.

Kurt não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir de volta. Não pensava em morrer faz muito tempo, desde que aceitara sua condição vampiresca, agora tudo o que lhe vinha à mente era que não havia maneira melhor de morrer: junto de Blaine, vendo-o sorrir para si.

Todavia, a última coisa que queria era Blaine morrendo junto. Então tentou voar, desejando profundamente que seus poderes voltassem, os poderes que sempre acreditara serem uma maldição... até o terem permitido conhecer Blaine e...agora...quem sabe, salvá-lo.

Quando estavam a poucos centímetros da água, uma badalada soou ao longe, indicando meia-noite. Kurt mal sentiu quando mudou de direção, seu corpo quase tocando a água, o corpo de Blaine sobre o seu agora, segurando-se em seu pescoço. Quando subiu, colocando ambos numa posição vertical, o menor segurou-se com mais força, quase caindo com o movimento brusco, porém logo Kurt o envolvera pela cintura, mantendo-o preso firmemente contra si.

-Blaine...

-Eu te salvei! Pelo menos uma vez eu não sou a "donzela indefesa"... –Blaine sorriu amplamente, comemorando internamente, fazendo Kurt rir e revirar os olhos.

-Você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer isso de novo, Blaine...

-Não te salvar? Você sabe que eu não posso prometer isso...

-Não se colocar em risco. O que eu vou fazer se eu perder você?

-Você não vai me perder...- Blaine disse sério, puxando o outro pela nuca para tocar-lhe de leve os lábios nos seus. -...vamos ficar juntos até eu ficar bem velhinho e todo mundo vai achar que você é meu neto...

-Blaine, nós já falamos sobre isso... você viu o que aconteceu, como eu fui perseguido quando descobriram que eu era...

-Gay?- Blaine perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas divertido.

-Um vampiro. Eu não quero...

-Eu já dei vários motivos para você pensar se vai ou não me transformar, Kurt...e eu dei tempo também, eu não esqueci, não vou mais tocar no assunto, quando você decidir, você me conta... independente do que você disser, vamos nos casar, então estou feliz...

-Mesmo? Independente do que eu disser?

-Aham... e mesmo sendo banido de algumas cidades...- ele apontou com a cabeça na direção de onde haviam escapado.

Kurt riu, plantando um beijo na testa do menor.

-Escolhe uma direção, vamos encontrar uma cidade para nós.

-Okay, para lá. –ele apontou numa direção qualquer.

E dessa vez eles sentiam que encontrariam um lar.

**The end.**


End file.
